You
You (pronounced Yō-ə) is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Originally from Burgerburgh, You is considered one of the most helpful people around. He spends his retired days as a chef at the ever famous Papa's Pastaria. When not cooking pasta, he likes to take peaceful midnight strolls through the rest of the ancient town of Portallini with his lovely adoptive daughter Paulina. From Groundskeeper to Chef After graduating from high school in Burgerburgh, You moved to the old and dreamy town of Portallini. There, he took up being the groundskeeper for Orvieto University. He had always had an interest in cooking, so when he retired, he took up being a chef at the ever famous Papa's Pastaria, where he works to this day. Adopting Paulina Around a decade before becoming a Pastaria chef, You was somewhat happy where he was, but he felt like one thing was missing; a child whom he could raise. He wasn't married, so he had to adopt. The Tacodale Adoption Agency gave You a little four year old girl named Paulina, whom You called "the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on". Under You's care, she had a happy childhood, although she was a bit shy. Ten years later, when You started working at Papa's Pastaria, Paulina also decided to pitch in by working as one of the servers. Appearance You has dark-toned skin, brown eyes, white hair, and bushy eyebrows. Style A He wears the Pastaria uniform, which consists of the following: a white button-up short sleeve shirt with olive buttons and olive stripes on the sleeves, black dress pants, black shoes with brown soles and white laces, a black boater hat with an olive green ribbon, an olive green bowtie, and an olive green ribbon belt. Style B He wears a green-gray dress shirt and pants, brown shoes with gray soles and laces, a brown tie, and a brown belt with a golden buckle. Halloween You dresses up as an Earth troll. The costume consists of the following: a gray janitor jumpsuit with attached gloves; a green, grassy, sleeveless tunic with a big, brown belt; gray boots; and plastic horns and a plastic nose attached by elastic strings. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Sausages QA *Cook for 5/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Beef *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie C Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee **Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Calypso Chicken Strips O *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pumpernickel Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Bacon **Large Root Beer **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Chocolate Acorn R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Chocolate Acorn C **Nutty Butter Cup R Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle L *Cookie C *Hazelnut Swizzle R Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Regular Blend *Fudge Brownies *Chai Tea Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle L *Cookie C *Dipped Pretzel R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Chocolate Ring Donut **Filling: Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Donut 3: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Donut 1: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Chocolate Acorn Donut **Filling: Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Donut 3: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Calypso Chicken Strips O *4 Curly Fries O *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Meatballs QA *8 Philly Steaks QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel Bread *Aged Gouda Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Philly Steak *BBQ Sauce *Pulled Pork *Philly Steak *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **BBQ Sauce Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Cinnamon Toast *Aged Gouda Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Maple Mini Sausages *BBQ Sauce *Pulled Pork *Philly Steak *Maple Syrup *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel **Salted Caramel Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Liner A *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Churro *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel **Churro Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel L **Salted Caramel C **Salted Caramel R Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Liner A *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Mini Donut L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Mini Donut R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel L **Mini Donut C **Salted Caramel R Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *25% Pecans *25% Toffee Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Syrup A *Shaved Chocolate A *12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops O Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chocolate Crust *25% Pecans *25% Toffee Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Syrup A *Shaved Chocolate A *12 Chocolate Acorns O Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Brown Rice *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Pita Shell *Beef Brisket *Ancho Chile Sauce *Brown Rice *Baked Beans *Fried Onion Strings *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Brown Rice(Flip) **Unagi *Tonkatsu Sauce *Ponzu *Tea: **Chocolate Tea **Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chairo Soy Paper *Brown Rice(Flip) **Unagi, **Roasted Turkey *Tonkatsu Sauce *Gravy *Tea: **Chocolate Tea **Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Brown Rice *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Pita Shell *Beef Brisket *Ancho Chile Sauce *Brown Rice *Baked Beans *Fried Onion Strings *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee **Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Filmfest): *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Raisin Duds *Butterzinger Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee **Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Pulled Porks QA *4 Philly Steaks QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Pulled Porks QA *4 Burnt Ends QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Regular Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Bacon **Large Root Beer **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Regular Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Pulled Pork *Chili *Bacon **Large Root Beer **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Regular Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Bacon **Large Root Beer **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Regular Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Pulled Pork *Chili *Bacon **Large Root Beer **Small Chocolate Popcorn Trivia *Quite a few people are weirded out by his first name. **However, it has plenty of history behind it. His father, grandfather, great-grandfather, great-great-grandfather, and so on all had the first name You. **The current You is the seventh and last in the Marron family to have the first name You. Gallery File:FCYou.png|You's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCYouHalloween.png|You's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:You%27sFidgetSpinner.png|You's Fidget Spinner Fan Art File:Fliplinefanianiant_s_request_you_and_paulina_by_flippingocfanatic-dcip4ar.png|You and his adopted daughter Paulina by OcFanatic Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters